Blondes Have All the Fun
by telltaleArtist
Summary: Elena, a young Turk with a rough past, experiences one of the strangest weeks of her life. President Shinra is dead, and Rufus has taken over the Shin-Ra company. What will happen when the paths of the young girl and the most powerful man on the planet cross? (Doesn't exactly follow the timeline of the game.)
1. Monday Mornings

Monday. That's it. That's my main problem of the day. It's Monday. I hate Mondays. Oh Odin, why does Monday have to exist?

My alarm went off at five o'clock this morning, just like it does every morning. I don't have to be at work until nine, but I like having the extra time in the mornings. But, like I said, today was Monday and I was tired as hell.

It's a good thing I set my alarm for so early. I hit the snooze for about an hour, wanting to just stay in bed all day. But, I had a job to do. My boss was already disappointed enough with me, being late to work would only make things worse.

Finally, at about six, I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. It always helps to take a nice hot shower in the mornings.

I stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind me with my bare foot. Walking across the floor to the shower, I stopped in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection. Short blonde hair was frizzing out in all directions, chocolate brown eyes were squinting at the brightness of the overhead lights, and a strap of my tank top had fallen down on my left shoulder. I brushed my hair out, not making it look much better, and tied it up in as much of a ponytail as I could.

I walked over to the shower and turned the handle. It takes about five minutes for the water to warm up, so I decided to make some coffee, that way it would be ready when I needed it.

I opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Walking through my room and into the main living area, I headed for the kitchen. My apartment was a decent size, not too big or small. The kitchen, which is separated from the main area by a counter and a switch from carpet to tiled floor, was a decent size too. With a fridge, stove, microwave, sink, and extra counter space, there was still plenty of room to move about. The coffee maker was set up between the stove and the toaster over.

I reached into one of the overhead cupboards and placed a plastic jar of ground coffee in front of me. I put the desired amount of coffee into the pot, added some water, and closed the lid. The coffee started brewing immediately.

I walked out of the kitchen and headed back to the shower. Once in the bathroom, I stripped free of all clothing I was wearing, removed the elastic band from my hair, and stepped into the now warm water. After about a half hour, most of the time spent enjoying the warmth of the water, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body.

I brushed out my hair quickly, cleaned my teeth and stepped out into the cool air of my bedroom.

I walked over to the closet, taking out one of my many navy blue suits. I had other clothes, but they were rarely worn due to the dress code of my job. I took off the towel, throwing it to the side, and put on my underwear, followed by the navy blue suit bottoms, which I kept up with a black belt. I then put on my white blouse, tucking it under the waist of my pants. After tying the black tie around the collar of the blouse, I put on the navy blue jacket, buttoning it all the way and straightening it out. I put on a pair of white socks and dark brown boots to complete the uniform I had to wear.

Back in the bathroom I plugged in my hairdryer and turned it on the highest setting. After drying and running a brush through my hair, it finally looked better. I wore my short blonde hair in a sort of bob style. Off to one side, my hair was longer than the rest. It almost covered my eye. From there, it got shorter as it went back. On the other side of my face, it was as short as the back.

I put on some lipgloss, but that was the most make-up I ever wore. Sure, I wanted to impress my boss, but I doubted that good looks would make him notice me. I really need to outperform on the field if I wanted him to recognize me.

I walked out of the bathroom for the final time and looked at the clock. It was seven-fifteen. I still had an hour and fifteen minutes before I needed to leave. I grabbed my phone, my wallet and my car keys off my bedside table and shoved then into my pocket.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing an apple from one of the bottom drawers, I took a bite from it and walked into the main living area.

In there, a couch was placed against the back wall with two end tables. A television on top of a stand containing a DVD player and a gaming system sat across from the couch on the opposite wall. Next to the television was a small bookshelf containing some books, movies, and video games. I wasn't much of a gamer, but I would relieve some stress from time to time by shooting down non-existent monsters and villains.

I sat on the right side of the couch and grabbed the remote. Turning on the TV, I flipped it to the news channel.

"Recent reports coming in reveal that the death of President Shinra was in fact caused by none other than the notorious villain Sephiroth. With only one heir to the company, the late president's young son, Rufus Shinra, is now in position to take over the company."

I turned of the television. "Yeah, everyone already knows that." I whispered to myself.

I finished eating my breakfast and walked into the kitchen again. The time was seven-forty-five. I shrugged and poured some coffee into a travel mug, filling the rest of it with sugar and creamer. I might as well be early. I'll do anything to impress my boss.

I stirred the coffee and put the lid on. I went through the apartment and turned off any lights I had left on.

Grabbing the key from the table by the door, I walked out of my apartment. Locking the door behind me, I walked over to the stair well. I always walk the five floors of stairs instead of taking the elevator. I can't help but laugh though when I do. I heard about how Strife and his friends walked up the fifty-some floors of stairs to save the Ancient. What idiots.

After reaching the bottom of the steps, I walked into the main lobby and out of the building. It was bright outside, not sunny, but bright. The sun rarely ever shone in Midgar. The air was so highly polluted, even above the plate. It was sort of depressing, but that's just how the city was.

I walked to the parking garage and unlocked my car. After getting in the driver's seat, I started it up and drove out of the parking area.

I drove out of Sector Two and into Sector One to begin my Monday at work as a Turk for the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company.


	2. A Strange Encounter

The drive to work really isn't bad. It's just that driving there in the mornings always gives me time to think about how tired I am. So, especially on Mondays, I'm a tired mess while walking into the Shin-Ra building.

I walked through the front door, my ID badge pinned to my suit. I walked onto the elevator and put my keycard in for the sixty-eighth floor. Floor sixty-eight was the floor where the Turks worked, floor sixty-nine was for the president's secretaries and people who basically fill the president in on the building's activities. And of course, floor seventy is where the president's office is. The only way to get to the president's office is to go up the stairs connecting the seventieth floor with the sixty-ninth. The elevator reaches all floors except for floor seventy. It completely passes that floor and goes to the roof. To get to floors fifty-one through sixty-nine and the roof, you need a key card, even if you're using the stairs. The first fifty floors are for the average workers, while the higher levels are for the members of SOLDIER, the Weapons Development Department, the creepy scientist people, and everyone else like that. The main departments in Shin-Ra are stationed at the higher levels.

The elevator reached the sixty-eighth floor. I sighed in relief when the doors opened. I always hate to think it, but every time I get on the elevator, I have a fear of it stopping, and trapping me in the very small area.

I walked out of the elevator and down the hall. My office is the farthest one from the elevators. Well, on our floor, we have a break room and we have about twenty offices. The four largest ones are the ones that are in use. The other ones were in use at some point in time, but now they're locked and completely empty. It's quite sad, actually. My sister used to work in one of those offices.

I walked past the offices of m co-workers, Reno, Rude, and Tseng. Reno is the biggest idiot and flirt I have ever met. Rude, while serious at work, is just as bad outside of the office. Then there's Tseng. The most perfect guy in the world. Sure, he was a good twelve years older than me, but he certainly didn't look it. He has the most perfect, straight, raven-colored hair and equally dark and stunning eyes. He's from Wutai, which adds to his charm. And, although he rarely smiles, I'm sure he has the most perfect smile in the world.

I suddenly realized I was stopped in front of his office. I shook my head and continued walking to my own work space. I sighed. Everyone in the Shin-Ra building knew about my love for the Director, everyone except the Director himself, that is. I don't think he even notices me.

I stopped my school-girl thoughts from going through my mind, and turned on my computer to finish writing a report on my last mission. That's probably why Tseng doesn't notice me. My previous (and first) mission was a total disaster. The Director was completely furious with me, but he never showed his anger. I couldn't keep my big mouth shut, could I? I just had to tell that stupid, blonde, chocobo-haired AVALANCHE member where we were planning on finding Sephiroth.

It was my second week of working as a Turk. I'm surprised neither Tseng nor Rufus had fired me yet.

"Thank Gaia the president is so forgiving…" I whispered to myself.

"Forgiving, am I?" I heard a faint chuckle coming from the direction of my office door. I could have sworn I closed it.

"Oh, h-hello, sir." I managed to choke out. Standing in my office doorway was none other than Rufus Shinra himself. I was so surprised to see him there. "Is there something you need, sir?"

The man before me thought for a moment, or at least, he appeared to be thinking. "Hm… No." He said slowly and alluringly. "I simply came down here to discuss a particular matter with Tseng. He's not in yet, surpassingly, and I noticed your door open." He explained to me, still speaking in his slow and alluring manner. "I'm interested to know as to why you are so early to work. Would you mind explaining?" His cold blue eyes seemed to look straight through me. It sent a chill down my back.

"I…" I didn't really know how I was supposed to explain myself. After all, I didn't even know why I was early either. I would feel dumb if I told him I just decided I was bored at home and left early. "I just thought I would make up for my stupid mistake on my previous mission by working some extra time…" I managed an acceptable excuse. It sounded good to me, but Rufus didn't seem to buy it.

"Elena," The way he said my name sent another shiver down my back. "I don't believe that's really the cause." He blinked slowly, still looking straight at me. "But if that is what you say you are doing, I have no choice but to trust you." He turned around and closed my door in one smooth movement, leaving me alone in my office. I stared blankly at the closed door. That was… weird.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and looked back at the computer monitor. I needed to get this report finished before Tseng showed up.


End file.
